How?
by ChocolateHeart08
Summary: How can one decision made on a whim can take everything away held very dear to Bella? How? Was it fate or her own fault? How will she overcome the guilt that is deeply embedded in her? And what was the thing that Annabelle wanted to desperately share with her? How does Edward Cullen fit into her tragic life? AU/AH


Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: This story is inspired by Tallulah Belle and a FictionPress author Lastlegolife. This is my first story so if you would cut me some slack it would be really really appreciated. I would also like as many reviews you can give to know that I'm going on the right path.

WARNING: Don't read the prologue if you are not of age 18 or above. If you are not ready to face the harsh realities of this world, don't read it, period. It isn't rated M for nothing.

So, here we go.

 **Prologue**

 **Annabelle's POV**

Where is Bella? God! I can't believe I've finally, _finally_ figured it out! I told her I was right! I have so much to tell her. I have so much to _show_ her, I thought as I stood outside my car. I tightened the belt of my jeans. Gosh, Bella is so skinny. God, why did Bella have to win this bet? Damn, she is so clever. She knows I'll suffer wearing her baggy hoodie and jeans that she wears usually. It's not like we don't have the money to buy fashionable clothes. She just likes to wear comfy clothes, I grumbled. Comfy clothes, my ass! But then, she'll also have to suffer wearing my mini-skirt and stilettos. Hah! There are two sides to every coin. By now, she might have realized her mistake, I thought gleefully.

I tapped my shoes as I stood waiting outside of Phoenix High. The classes have ended 30 minutes ago. She must be getting a lecture on behalf of me. That's right. Getting a lecture is no big deal to me. I've gotten so used to it that I don't really care about them anymore. But it's definitely a big deal for Bella. Another disadvantage to her condition. Since we're identical twins no one could tell us apart. Wow, this bet is becoming an amusement source for me more than her. I just have to wear her clothes. But she? She has to wear heavy make-up on her face, my mini-skirt, high heels plus she has to listen to lectures, I thought as I chuckled to myself.

Well it's not like I didn't have to overcome some problems. But they were easy to deal with. Bloody Taylor White. I hate him so much that I could just claw his eyes out. Asshole tried to grope my ass. Did he think he was going to get away with that just because he is a senior and elected to become The Prom King? Well, he got what he deserved. He got it just where the _sun can't shine_. Hopefully, I won't have to see his face for some days in the near future. But then, he also helped me with something. He helped me figure out something that I've been dying to share with Bella for the past hour. Goddamnit! Where the hell is she? I looked around and found that the parking lot was completely empty and it was just my car and two of the teachers' cars. I plugged in my earphones and started playing Candy Crush.

Then suddenly out of nowhere strong hands reached out and started pulling me away. The phone fell off my hands and the earphones popped out of my ears as I struggled to get away from the strong hands. My hands were suddenly pulled back and tied by ropes and as I started to scream for Bella, a heavy hand pressed forcefully on my mouth and held a tape to my lips. Bella! I screamed inside my head as I felt tears pouring out of my eyes. No! No! This can't be happening to me! Bella and I have so much to do! I thought mentally. The next thing I knew, a white cloth was pressed against my face. And as I tried to breathe through it, I started to get drowsy and blacked out.

 **The Arizona Republic**

 **A student of BASIS Scottsdale High School kidnapped and murdered brutally by her School Teacher** **.**

 **Reported by Jill Smith**

 **Annabelle Swan, a 16-year old high school junior was kidnapped by her English Literature professor on this Thursday, while she waited for her twin sister in the parking lot of the BASIS Scottsdale High School. It seems that the professor had been planning to kidnap Isabella Swan, the victim's twin sister. As they are identical twins, they had made a decision between them to swap their attires for the day. Since no one could tell them apart, it is believed that the professor had misinterpreted the victim to be Isabella Swan. He had kept her captive for almost two weeks in his house. Even though the police had gone to his house for investigation about Annabelle's disappearance, he had directed them to the victim's classmate who had tried to make a crass move on her the day she as kidnapped. The police not suspecting anything had left his house. It was found from the medical officers that she had been raped and died from asphyxiation due to a gag ball lodged in too deep into her throat. The police officers figured that he had killed her shortly after the police had arrived in fear. He was also discovered dead in a car accident that had occurred where the van had rolled down the cliff. As the van did not explode the police officers found Annabelle Swan's body wrapped in a sheet at the back of his van.**

A/N: Please review and tell me whether I should continue with the story.


End file.
